Runaway Love
by silversrider
Summary: A story about the growing love of two penguins, both living an abnormal life. Will their love be strong enough to keep them out of prison? Or more importantly, to keep them alive and together? Written together with Bml1997.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Base Q

_Hello!_

_Welcome to Bml1997 and mine (silversrider) story._

_It includes my OC, and some OC's of Bml!_

_Have fun! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Base Q**

"Next!" calls the guard. Juarez looks up and sees that it is his turn. He walks up and takes the mug-shot number from the guard and stands on the little black X. He looks at the camera with a smirk. And then right before the click he sticks his tongue out at the camera. The guard looks at the mug-shot and sighs with a frown. "Mr. Juarez Remarque Mateo, please cease the shenanigans and make a straight face." Juarez sighs.

"Whatever." He looks once again at the camera and grins a huge, fake smile. "Is this better, señor?" The guard glares at him, clearly unamused.

"No, it's not."

"Oh, I'm so sorry then, señor." Juarez rolls his eyes and makes his starting smirk once again. The guard takes the picture for the third time.

"Now turn." Juarez grins and turns all the way around and wags his little tail at the camera.

"Like this, señor?" He hears the guard face-flipper in frustration.

"No. I meant a half turn, so I can take a side-shot. You know the drill, Mr. Mateo, you've been through this all before." Juarez turns with a laugh to his side.

"I know I have, señor. Why else would I do this if I had not?" The guard ignores this and takes another picture.

"Now the other side." Juarez turns with a sigh. The guard takes another picture. "Next!" Juarez does not move for the next person, which there wasn't. "Mr. Mateo, move it." Juarez shakes his head.

"No. Not until I get a copy of my pictures for my collection." Juarez grins. The guard growls in frustration, but does it and gives Juarez a copy of all five pictures. "Gracias, señor." Juarez takes the pictures and moves on to the next station where another guard grabs his flippers, puts them behind his back, and escorts him to his cell. The guard opens the bared cell door and then shoves Juarez in.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Juarez. I hope you hate it." The guard says. Juarez looks at him.

"Oh, you need not to worry, mi amigo. I will." The guard then walks away leaving Juarez alone with his thoughts in the cell. Juarez looks around the cell, inside there is a small bunk, a toilet, and a mirror. A single naked bulb hangs from the ceiling barely illuminating anything. The walls are a dark, dismal gray and the floor and ceiling the same.

He waddles over to the bunk and sits down on it. He looks out his cell door making sure that there was no one watching, he then whips out a knife from a hidden sheath. "It's amazing what one can sneak through a metal detector." He says grinning as he tilts the blade in the moonlight coming in from the barred window. The silver blade gleams. Juarez pulls out a cloth and polishes it and looks at its hilt. The knife's hilt is the color of fresh blood with a yellow topaz star on the end and emerald etchings on the sides. He runs his flipper along the blade testing the sharpness and nods at the results.

"It's just you and me, Lady Venganza." He puts the knife back in its sheath. "You and me against the world."

* * *

The female penguin softly touches the cold, stone walls of her environment. She never liked prisons, but she always liked interesting penguins. Bad penguins, you could call them bad boys, but she liked good penguins too. Those who fight the bad boys, stayed at the right side of the road. To be honest, she could never make up her mind, she could never choose between good or bad... She just liked strong, handsome and brave penguins. Was that so wrong?

She softly sang a little song through her shiny beak. _"Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted? Do you forget it now? You never got It, do you get it now? I won't be forgotten."_ But She never sang it with hatred, nor with sadness. No, she sang it happily, with every step she took, tapping her flipper against the wall, in the exact rhythm of the song she was singing. Every now and then, she tapped her flipper upon a steel door.

Her purple bow happily jumped on the rhythm of her steps. Her feathers were shiny, just like her blue-grayish colored eyes. She's a model of happiness, full of life and full of joy. She walks further with a little skip in her step.

But still, 'Silvy' Silvia Garrison is looking for something fun to do. She couldn't help it, she was bored quite easily. Her last boyfriend ran away from her two weeks ago, screaming that she was crazy. She never thought of herself as crazy, just as different. If she had to believe her dad, she was a lot like her mom, always looking for a new addiction, all the time. Her mom left the family years ago, leaving her husband and her daughter alone, for a random French guy. Her dad was most of the time at work. Silvy had learned to take care for herself, she had learned to amuse herself. But still, she could use some companionship.

She softly straightened her feathers when she counted her ex-boyfriends. She had waddled past three cells with criminals who she had dated already, while she only had dated two of the guards. She laughed when she thought about the last boyfriend she had. He had run away from her and she chased him with her dad's car to this very prison. She decided to pay him a visit, just to have a little fun. He would probably think that she was still a ghost… She laughed silently. Nothing was more fun than fooling and goofing around with people. At least it was in her mind.

She stopped in the middle of the way to look at a guard dragging a new prisoner in. The penguin didn't notice her, as he makes his remarks to the guard. She sees the new prisoner getting in the cell. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, Juarez. I hope you hate it." The guard backs down out of the cell. Juarez… She likes his name already. She waddled a little closer to the cell. "Oh, you need not to worry, mi amigo. I will." Silvy gives a smile. His voice was smooth, but strong, perfect. He should be perfect. Spanish, she liked it, it sounded romantically. She waited for the guard to walk away and while she waddled towards the cell, before seeing that another guard stays guard for his cell. She laughs a little inside. Guards standing guard was one of the funniest jokes she had ever heard by… Him. She closes her eyes when she thinks about him. He was the one who forgot about her.

She stopped for Juarez's cell door and taps the guards shoulder and he turns towards her. "Sir, a prisoner is trying to break out in the West wing." She laughs when she sees him running away. It always gave her a fun time to play with the guards. She waddled towards the cell door and looks through the bars. A handsome male penguin is cleaning something that looks suspiciously much like a knife. "Since when are prisoners allowed to have a knife?"

* * *

_We hope that you enjoyed this first chapter :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of A First Date

_Here's chapter 2! _

_We would want to wish you a happy reading time :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start Of A First Date**

Silvy waddle towards the cell door and looks through the bars. A handsome male penguin is cleaning something that looks suspiciously much like a knife. "Since when are prisoners allowed to have a knife?"

Juarez looks up in surprise. "Wha–Oh, we aren't, señorita...and that was not a knife you saw." Juarez feels at his side making sure that Venganza was completely out of sight.

"Oh really? Then what was it, if it wasn't a knife?" Silvy says, crossing her flippers with a small, happy laugh.

"It was... Uh... My, uh, sunglasses. Sí, my sunglasses!"

"Oh, okay, then I guess it was just my imagination making me see an extremely handsome criminal, with a knife... Silvy laughs and then looks at the surroundings. The guard returned and stands once again in front of Juarez's cell, but doesn't pay them much attention, as if he wouldn't let Silvy fool with him again. the hallway seems deserted. Juarez looks through the bars and gives her a funny look.

"Say, chica, what are you doing here?" Silvy gives a little, but happy sounding laugh, before answering him.

"What do you think? I am having fun..." Then she lowers her voice, only for the prisoner to hear her. "And we're going to have that fun together." And then suddenly, as if the guard suspects something, he gives her a funny look. He probably is thinking that she was crazy...maybe she is a little crazy, but maybe she isn't. Silvy raises her right flipper and gives the guard a knock in his neck, precisely on the spot that would cause him to lose consciousness. Silvy smiles when the guard lays face down at the ground. "They are always so cute when they lay face-forward on the ground." She says, and then her happy little laugh could be heard again.

She softly feels the guard for the keys of the cell. It didn't take her long and when she pushed the key into the keyhole, she felt like opening a door to a new life, a new love. She extends her flipper to the penguin inside of the cell. "I am Silvy. Who are you?" She asks him, as sweet and innocent as a child, although there is a little light flickering in her eyes indicating that she may not be as decent as she seems.

"Me llamo Juarez, señorita." He extends his own flipper and shakes hers. Silvy feels the soft feathers of the other penguin against hers and a warm sensation spreads through her body. She looks around the empty hallway, but before she gets the chance to drag Juarez behind her out of the building they are suddenly surrounded by guards.

"Purple daffodils!" Silvy exclaims, when the guards get near to them with raised weapons aiming mostly at her new friend. She looks at Juarez, then at the guards. "I have a nice idea for our first date. What do you think about knocking down some guards?"

"Whoa, wait un momento, chica. Date? What? I'm confused." Juarez says glancing over at Silvy with a raised non-existent eyebrow.

Silvy gives him a funny look. "I just broke you out of your cell..." She rolls her eyes as if she's telling him that two plus two is four. "The least thing _you_could do to repay me, is date me. Don't you think?" Then she gets into a fighting stance and knocks down some guards with mad, but still unpracticed and not very accurate boxing skills.

Juarez watches Silvy start fighting the guards and then shrugs. "I suppose, señorita, it is." He then leaps into the fight as well. "Now allow a pro to show you how we fight the guards, eh?" He says with a smirk.

Silvy rolls her eyes and while taking down two guards with nothing more than good luck, she says, "Yes, I shall watch how you're doing it, because you are the one who is 2-0 behind." Then she laughs hard, mostly because she does see how good he really is, but also because she loves to tease other penguins.

Juarez grins and then pulls out a knife. "So, Silvy, shall we kill the guards? Or no?" He looks at her.

She looks at the knife in Juarez's flipper, its red handle glimmering in the little light that came from the barred windows. "Nah, let's just give them a bad head-ache... Those 'bossy' figures wouldn't be pleased if we killed all their guards... Especi…" She stops mid-sentence and stares shocked at Juarez. "Never mind." Then she knocks out another guard, who was coming to close for her liking.

Juarez shrugs. "Alright, señorita." He quickly re-sheaths his knife and turns and grabs a fast approaching guard and then tosses him into one of his guard-buddies.

Silvy fights off some other guards and together they knock out all the guards. Silvy straightens her feathers and smiles at Juarez. "So... Do you want to get some snow cones with me?" She says, while grabbing his flipper and dragging him through Base Q.

"Um, sure, señorita. That sounds like a muy bueno idea." He says as he is tugged behind.

* * *

_..._


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Car Ride

_Here's chapter 3!_

_We hope that you all enjoy it.__ :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crazy Car Ride**

Once Silvy had dragged Juarez out of Base Q, they stand for a second outside. Juarez looks at Silvy. "So...where are we going to get our snow-cones, señorita? It would not be a muy bueno idea to get them here in Lithuania." he says.

Silvy looks at Juarez and shrugs. "I don't know, Juarez..." She then smiles widely. "I just LOVE snow-cones!" Her voice went down to a small whisper, her eyes focused on the ground. "Maybe, just maybe, we could share one?"

He adjusts his knife holster to a more comfortable position. "Erm..." he gives Silvy a slightly strange look and decides to ignore her last comment."There are snow-cones in...In Central Park, no?"

Silvy stares at Juarez's holster. "And I thought we just agreed on not killing those guards..." Then she thinks for a moment. "You can get snow-cones from anywhere, anytime! But if you want to get snow-cones in Central Park, then why not?" Silvy says, wondering why he didn't think of getting snow-cones at a less distant place.

Juarez looks down at his knife holster. "Sí, we did say that...I was just making sure that she was still there. This is not my usual sheath and she tends to like to fall from this one...anyway, we can go wherever you'd like to, chica, for the snow-cones...Just as long as it is not in South America, Cuba, Honduras, Puerto Rico, Guatemala, or Lithuania."

She shakes her head. "No. You wanted to go to Central Park, so we go to Central Park." She takes his flipper a bit shyly and then adds: "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Juarez nods, not even noticing that Silvy had his flipper. "Alright, then let's go before the guards find us first."

Silvy drags him towards a car which is standing on the parking lot of Base Q, and gets in. "I guess we better drive towards the aerodrome, then we hijack a plane and then we make our way to New York." She looks at Juarez. "Are you coming too?"

Juarez looks at how Silvy is getting into the driver's seat. He ponders whether or not this would be a good idea or not, then he shrugs and gets into the passenger seat. "Alright, chica. Let's go."

She nods and hits immediately the gas. With a dazzling speed, they ride out of the parking lot, going through a barrier and then she turns on to the highway. "This way... I think..."

"Holy snow-cone! Do you even have a driver's-license?!" Juarez exclaims gripping the arm rests in surprise. This was most definitely not how he had expected to die... He had thought maybe a guard would one day do him in... Not get killed in a car driven by a crazy penguin woman.

"Do I must have one to drive a car?" Silvy says, serpentining down the road, nearly evading walking people and other cars. She then sees that they are getting on a straight part of the way and touches down the gas even more. "Yihaaa!" She yells when the car goes faster and faster.

"SÍ! And I take it that you don't have one?!" Juarez exclaims.

Silvy gives him a funny look. "No... I did have one." She says, laughing. "But they took it away a year ago." She then thinks for a moment, completely forgetting about the road in front of her, but luckily, she didn't hit anything or anyone. "I still don't have the faintest idea why."

Juarez just looks at her and then shakes his head. He looks out the window and pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on. "So, about how much farther is it to the airplanes?"

She makes sure that she evades a large truck and then looks at the road. "I guess that we'll be there in ten minutes." She then angrily pushes the claxon. "But only if those fools would mind to speed up a little!" She gets past them using the wrong the side of the road and yells to them out of the open car window. "Can't you possibly get yourself to holding at the minimum speed?"

"Señorita, I don't know if you truly know about speed-limits or not, but they're going a normal speed...you on the other flipper...well, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran out of gas before we even get to the areopurto." he replies calmly.

"Don't be silly!" Silvy says looking at the level of the gas measurer. "It's halfway up and look, there is the airport." She points towards a small airport with two planes. "See?!"

Juarez looks at the windshield and sees the planes. He looks them over from where he was sitting and points to the one more on the right side. "Go to that one." he says.

Silvy doesn't slow down, but gives some extra gas before pulling the hand-brake and slipping the car in a swift curl. Only, she didn't stop in time and the car hits the one of the airport buildings. "Whoops..." Silvy says and she steps out of the car. "He is not going to be happy when he finds this car." She mumbles softly and then turns towards the plane. "That's a nice one."

Juarez nods. "Sí, that is because it is a jet, so it will also be fast." he says getting out of the car and sliding over to the jet.

Silvy slides behind him and stands still in front of the plane. "Can I fly? I have learned to fly a plane." She says, pulling out a manual from out of nowhere with a big smile.

Juarez looks at her, surprised. "You can fly a plane?!" He thinks for a second. If she flew a plane as well as she drove a car, he would have been better off with the guards back at Base Q. This worried him. He did not want to be killed in a plane by a crazy penguin woman pilot, either.

"Yup! Of course I can!" Silvy says getting into the pilot seat. Then she turns some switches with a very serious look on her face, and the motors of the jet start to make their normal noises.

Juarez slowly sits down into the copilot seat. He is still nervous about Silvy's flying skills. "You are positive you can, chica?"

Silvy nods and gets out the manual again, when the plane takes off the ground. She starts hitting everything around the plane like a maniac. "WE'RE FLYING! I must be the best pilot out here. LOOK! WE ARE FLYING!"

"Holy snow-cones! What the heck are you doing?! You'll get us killed doing that!" Juarez says leaping up and seizing the manual before it could hit anything else.

With an angry glare, she looks at Juarez before hitting things with her flipper. "Don't be such a coward! I fly this plane just fine." Some of the bulbs start flickering and the plane starts the make rattling noises.

"Stop just hitting stuff! You'll break something!" Juarez says. He then stands in front of her and starts switching things and pushing buttons quickly. "Okay, how about you take the copilot seat and I'll fly the plane?"

"Fine..." Silvy says rolling her eyes. "It's _him_ all over again." She stares out of the window, with a sad expression on her face.

Juarez flies the plane for a few minutes before switching it on to auto-pilot. He then leans back in his seat and watches the clouds. He loved being in planes and flying in them. It was always peaceful to him...except when it was being flown incorrectly, of course. "Say, señorita, who's this _'him'_ that you keep whispering about?" He asks turning his head and look at Silvy.

She looks out the window and evades his look. "Just a boyfriend who either lost my number, or dumped me on the hardest way ever imagined." She sniffs and gets her handkerchief out of nowhere. Thinking about that time made her always very sad, mostly because he appeared to be the best, most caring boyfriend she had ever had. On the contrary of the penguin she had laid her eyes on this time. He seemed a bit harsh and uncaring to her, as if he didn't even liked her.

"Oh." says Juarez. "Sí, penguins like that are horrible..." He looks out the window thinking of all the girls he had given numbers to, who had never called him back...or had thrown it away right in front of him.

"Do... Did... Did you have someone special?" She asks with a shivering voice while the tears still stream down her face.

Juarez shakes his head. "No..." he glances towards Silvy. "I was never that lucky."

* * *

_We would like to thank you for reading so far! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Snow-Cones

_We wish you lots of fun with chapter 4 :)**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Snow-Cones **

With a slow movement, Silvy strokes her flipper over the feathers of Juarez's flipper. "I am sorry." Then she withdraws her flipper and stares out of the plane-window for a view moments, while the tears keep streaming down her face. It was as if every happy moment replayed over and over in her head. And then, boom. Nothing, no word. As if she never existed. Forgotten.

"No, there's nada to be sorry about... That's what revenge is for." Juarez says with a small laugh. "Say, señorita, are you okay?"

Silvy shrugs. "I think so... Yes." She then sobs even harder, her body starts to shake. "It's only, I can't forget him. He was so handsome, so strong!" She tries to dry her eyes with her flippers, but her feathers get soaking wet.

Juarez looks uncomfortably at Silvy. Being comforting was not something that was in his usual field of expertise. "Ummm... There, there, chica?" he attempts as he somewhat stiffly and nervously pats her shoulder.

Silvy's head turns as she feels someone petting her on her shoulder. "Oh, I am sorry." She sniffs. "I am totally ruining our date, right?" She asks him, with a watery smile. "Do you happen to have a tissue over here?" She asks him.

"Sí." Juarez says handing here a tissue box. "Here you go."

Silvy takes the tissue box and takes one tissue out. "Thanks." She says sniffling. Then she dries her eyes. Then she puts away the tissue and hugs Juarez.

Juarez gives Silvy a slightly surprised look after the hug. "Um. De nada." he says slowly.

"How long do you think that it takes us to get to New York?" Silvy asks Juarez in a still shivering voice, she still feels like bursting out in tears.

Juarez looks at the time on his cell phone. "I'd estimate about quince minutos más o menos." he says.

Silvy nods and sits back in her seat. She wonders if she had made the right decision to break Juarez out. She could have had plenty of other, more loving and open guys. She knew that all too good. And still, something in the way he behaved made her feel attracted to him. She glances over at Juarez. Still, she thinks that he is surely good-looking, maybe he just needs to get a little looser. She decides to give him some more time.

Juarez glances at Silvy. He had to admit, she was pretty attractive. Juarez shakes his head. 'No, Juarez. Never again. Don't even think about it.' he thinks to himself.

"How much longer now?" Silvy asks a bit impatiently, wanting to get out of the plane.

"I'm actually going to start landing now. Make sure you're buckled up." he says as he starts pushing buttons and switching switches.

Silvy nods and starts to get the belt around her waist. She then closes her eyes. The landing was always something she didn't like about being in a plane. It sometimes felt like crashing into reality. Losing the illusion that she, a penguin, really could fly.

Juarez slowly lands the plane and after a couple of minutes, the plane stops moving and Juarez sighs. 'Another perfect landing to add to the tally.' he thinks. He then turns and looks at Silvy. "You can open your eyes now, señorita. The plane has landed." he says.

Silvy opens her eyes and looks around. She takes a deep breath and looks at Juarez. "You are a very good pilot." She gives him an appreciating smile. Then she gets the belt off, stands up, opens the plane-door and jumps on the ground. "New York sure changed a bit..." She says while looking at a skyline that has no resemblance at all with that of New York.

"No it hasn't. We're in New Jersey." Juarez says walking out of the plane. "It would have been too risky for me to land in New York. But, it's only a short slide from here to Central Park."

"You are calling a slide from over 70 miles short?" Silvy raises a non-existing eyebrow at Juarez. "What about carjacking a car?" She waddles to a red one, being parked close to where they landed the plane. "I think this one will do." Then she turns towards Juarez. "Or are you too scared again?" She asks him teasingly.

Juarez shrugs. "70 miles, 70 centimeters, it's all about the same to me. It's not as long as from Brazil to Panama, and I slid that in almost a day and a half. So, 70 miles is an easy work-out slide." He slides over to the car, too. "But, since you are a señorita, and not used to sliding across half of the world, we can take a car."

Silvy gives Juarez a funny and somewhat hurt look. "Who said something about not being used to slide?" She opens the car-door and gets in the drivers-seat. "I just don't like to get my belly dirty when I can have fun with a car." She starts the car and pushes the gas down a little. "Are you coming, or do I have to eat two snow-cones today?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he says, though he was already starting to fear how the car ride was going to go. He gets into the car.

Silvy immediately hits the gas and drives the car fast, but still safely through the streets of New Jersey towards New York. "Do you already have in mind which flavor snow-cone you want, Juarez?"

"I think that I'll probably get rainbow... How about you, señorita?" Juarez replies as he rests his flipper on the door where he has the window rolled all the way down.

"Definitely strawberries. Or banana, or mango, chocolate, maybe mint... Chocolate chip... NO! I know I take pistachio. Or not... Euhm... " She loses her focus on the road and takes several wrong turns while still pondering on which flavor snow-cone she would like. "Kiwi, no... Peach then?"

Juarez sticks his head out the window as he watches them pass some street signs he did not recognize. "Um, señorita, I think you missed our turn..." He looks at Silvy.

Silvy snaps out of her snow-cone flavor deciding thoughts and looks out of the car window. "Really?" She glances over at Juarez. "How could I've missed our turn?" She abruptly stops the car and jumps out. She waddles several meters away from the car and sits down on the middle of the road. There she gets a clipboard, map and a calculator out of nowhere. "I guess we can avoid... Turn around here..." She mumbles. "Yes!" She says as she finally finds the right route. She slides back to the car with a big smile on her face.

Juarez looks at Silvy as if she has lost her mind, which she in Juarez's opinion probably had at some point. "Chica, what was that all about?"

Silvy gets in the car again. "I just found us a faster route!" Silvy hits the gas and drives like a maniac onto the pavement, almost hitting seven people. "That's more like it!" She yells while getting her flippers in the air for a moment. "Yeah!"

Juarez nods. "If you say so, señorita." He props his feet up on the dashboard and pulls a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and slides them on. He watches the people diving out-of-the-way of the car and tries not to think on how easy it would be for her to crash and kill him and her both. "Are you trying to hit the people?" he asks.

Silvy shrugs. "I am not if they don't get into the way. If they make the stupid mistake to actually get in our way..." She smiles a bit maniacally and then almost hit an old lady, walking very slowly on the middle of the pavement. "Look out!" She yells out of the car window and then gives the car a bit more gas. "I think that we're almost there."

"Really? Alright, just don't drive too close to the Central Park Zoo... Or West Park Zoo which is also near here." Juarez says as he watches the light poles, cars and fleeing people from out of the window.

"Don't worry, I won't ever get close to that stupid Central Park Zoo ever again." Then she thinks for a moment. "But why not to West Park?" She gives a little gas and uses the hand brake for stopping the car, which gave a nice sound effect and the smell of burned rubber filled the air. "I just love doing that!" The car stopped right in front of an ice-cart, the man behind it had already left it when he saw the car coming.

"West Park is where Rachel," He makes a face as he says her name. "Skippsy, Marissa, and the niña lives." Juarez gets out of the car. "What do you mean by 'again'? You've been there before, chica?"

Silvy gives him a look after he had said the name Rachel. "Was Rachel your girlfriend?" She asks him with raised interest. She jumps up the cart, obviously ignoring Juarez question if she had visited the Central Park Zoo earlier. She then lowers her voice to a hushed whisper. "Already tried to take revenge on her?"

"Girl—girlfriend? Rachel? No. No, no, no. You have me confused with my cousin, Alejandro." He lowers his voice. "I've tried to get revenge on her several times, all of which have failed."

"Sure..." Silvy says. "But aren't you sure that you didn't wanted her to be your girlfriend... And who's Alejandro?" She lowers her voice again. "Why did they fail? Did you try to stab her in the back or something like that?" Silvy picks up a large rainbow flavored snow-cone and hands it to Juarez. She then jumps off the cart, without getting her own snow-cone.

"Hmm, nope. Never did want her... Okay, maybe I did a little, tiny bit when I was much, much younger. Alejandro is my goody goody cousin who is currently dating Rachel." He lowers his voice too. "There was always either Alejandro or one of her friends in the way. Yes, I tried that, but I got tackled by Alejandro." He takes the snow-cone. "Gratias... But wait, aren't you getting one for yourself, chica?"

"That's too bad, maybe you should have tried stabbing her in the side." Silvy waddles towards a lake and sits down. She watches the little ducklings swimming in the lake. Then she clenches her flippers. "I am not hungry." She says a bit angry.

"Eh, then she would have seen me." He sits down beside her and frowns. Juarez is still not sure what he should do. "Errr... What's wrong, señorita?" He asks. It sounded like something what would be asked at a time like this.

"Maybe you could have practiced your ninja skills better." Then, Silvy shrugs and stares into Juarez's eyes. "No, nothing is wrong... It's just, he took me here on our second date. We swam into this lake afterwards..." She starts to whisper. "I'm just glad that I found a real man now..." She jumps up and waddles towards the car, but halfway there she turns around to face Juarez. "What about taking revenge on them, right now?"

Juarez thinks for a moment on what Silvy meant that she had found a real man..."Wait! Revenge? Now? Of course! Where is this ex-boyfriend?" he smiles, happy to do something revenge and action filled.

Silvy laughs at his sudden excited reaction. "Central Park Zoo."

* * *

_We thank you for reading this far. :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Deserted Habitats

_Hello, here's our fifth chapter._

_Have fun :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Deserted Habitats**

Juarez looks at Silvy. "Really?" He is not feeling as enthusiastic about the revenge anymore. "Well...then we can both get some revenges out-of-the-way while we are here." He says after a moment's consideration.

Silvy looks back at him. "Why not?" She then thinks deeply for a moment. "Do you..." She takes a deep breath. "Do you know- Do you have a problem with _him_ too?" She looks at the ground. Every memory of him hurts. She always thought words could hurt someone, but nothing said at all hurts more after all. She tries to hold back her tears, not wanting to cry again.

"I'm not sure, señorita. It would be easier to know if I did have something against 'him' if I knew who 'he' was." Juarez says giving her a somewhat annoyed look. "But if your 'him' is a penguin, then I don't really have any direct problemas with him, whoever he is."

Silvy nods. "He- He is a penguin." She then looks directly in Juarez's eyes. "Will you really come with me, and take revenge on him?" She asks him, unbelieving. None of her previous boyfriends had ever agreed in taking revenge on the more previous boyfriends. She can't help but think that she may have met the true one.

Juarez shrugs. "Eh, why not. It's not like I have any other more important plans at the moment." He says.

Suddenly, Silvy flings herself around Juarez's neck and hugs him tightly. "Really?" She then releases him. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Juarez stands there blinking in surprise for half a moment before giving a small shake of his head and concentrating on what was going on again. "Alright, I'm right behind you then, señorita." He says.

Silvy smiles and shakes her head. "No. We go together." She says sternly, before grabbing his flipper. She starts sliding in the direction of the Central Park Zoo, dragging Juarez behind her.

Juarez makes a face as he dragged by Silvy. 'What's with this chick and dragging me around everywhere? Do I look like una monigote*?' He thinks.

Silvy stops in front of the gates of the Central Park Zoo. She smiles at Juarez and then pushes him into the bushes. She jumps beside him, smiling at him widely. "That was fun!" She says, happily.

"If you say so, señorita." Juarez says looking into the zoo and not paying her much attention. "The real 'fun' part is getting in without being seen."

She thinks for a moment and straightens the feathers on her flippers. "Euhm, it shouldn't be that hard, since Kowalski invented the security systems, so..." She throws a stone over the zoo wall, which is followed by several loud bangs and a small explosion by the gates. "We should be able to enter..." There's another explosion by the gates. "NOW" And she jumps out of the bushes, sliding towards the zoo entrance.

Juarez slides out of the bushes after her. The two of them slide to the penguin habitat and hop down into the HQ via the unlocked fish-bowl hatch.

Silvy waddles around in the HQ. It seems completely deserted. She looks at the table, and sees Skipper's favorite coffee mug sitting on the table. She puts her flipper against it and feels that it's still nicely warm. Then suddenly, she picks up the mug and throws it with great force against the wall. The mug breaks into many pieces and the rest of the coffee wets the floor.

Juarez raises a nonexistent eyebrow at Silvy's latest action of mug tossing. "So...are we just going to stand here until they return, throw more coffee cups, or what?" Juarez asks with a smirk, though it unnerves him some about how empty the HQ looks. It seems like the perfect conditions for a sneak attack.

Silvy laughs a little. "No, we can't just take them all at once." She then thinks for a moment. "Have you ever really met them, honey?" She asks Juarez, while waddling through the HQ. Nothing has really changed since the last time she had been there. She waddles towards a bunk. She picks up the pillow and sees a picture, just where hers used to lay. She throws it with great force to the wall, just like the coffee mug. "So that happened." She says with a very angry undertone in her voice.

Juarez shakes his head. "No, I haven't; but I've met some others that have."

"Mmm, that explains things. Well, I should warn you; they're not very 'bright'. Three of them are easy to knock down. The last one is a very good fighter. He is also their leader. When they work together, they'll be impossible to stop with just the two of us. But, with the fact that they just left their HQ to look at the explosions we created, they should have split up and we should be able to take them down one by one." Silvy answers with her just thought out strategy.

Juarez nods. "Alright, sounds like a buen plan."

"Let's do this!" Silvy screams and then picks up Juarez and throws him out of the HQ through the fishbowl exit. She gives a small chuckle.

"Oof!" Grunts Juarez as he skids across the small ice flow and then finally lands in the pool. He surfaces and spits out some water. "Hey, chica, what was that for?" He asks as he gives Silvy a look.

Silvy laughs. "That was for the fun!" She laughs even harder as she sees that he is completely wet. "So, which one shall we take down first?" She asks. She gives him a loving look. Somehow she can't help but notice how handsome Juarez is when he's wet.

Juarez rolls his eyes, climbs back out of the pool, and shakes the water off of his feathers. "I'd suggest the leader. The other three, if they are as you say, señorita, will not be able to fight as well if they know at their leader is done away with." He says.

"Agreed." Silvy says. Then she runs towards the edge of the platform and jumps over the water and the fence. "Are you coming?" She yells, as she slides away.

Juarez whistles impressed and surprised at her. "Erm, sí, I'm coming, señorita." He jumps over the fence and slides right behind her.

Silvy slides towards the otter habitat. "I suggest we start with looking at the _'dear'_ otter's habitat first" She puts a lot of sarcastic emphasis on dear.

Juarez nods. "Okay." he gives Silvy a strange look at her sarcastic emphasis. "I take it that no te gusta* the otter very much?"

Silvy shakes her head. "No. I believe she is _the_ reason for him forgetting me... And she is just so... _Perfect_." Silvy says, spewing out the words angrily.

Juarez nods; he understood what she meant perfectly. "So...do you want revenge on the ex-novio o the otter?" he asks. Though, he assumes that she probably wants both.

Silvy shrugs. "Revenge on her will equal revenge on him." She says, still with a bit of anger dripping of her voice.

"Okay." He replies and then looks around. "So, we going inside some point time today, or are we waiting for las vacas* to come home first?" Juarez asks with a small laugh.

Silvy, already lost deep in her thoughts looks confused at him. "What? Oh, yes, sure." She says and then slides into the cave in the otter habitat.

Juarez follows her inside and looks around. There is no one there; no otters, no penguins, no one. "I don't think that she is here, señorita." He says as he continues to look around.

Silvy follows his gaze. "You're right. Nobody is here." She waddles towards a picture of a brown otter holding a beach-ball. She takes it and throws it to the wall with a yell. She then starts singing a little, more in herself than out loud, although her words are understandable. _"Even though you broke my heart... And killed me... And broke me to pieces... And threw every piece into a fire... When they burned it hurt because... I was so... So... Happy for you..."_

"Well, I guess we should check another habitat, verdad?" Juarez asks. All of these empty habitats are starting to put his nerves on edge. But, that was always what he _loved _about revenges. You could almost say that he was addicted to the adrenaline that it causes.

Silvy shakes her head. She suddenly hears someone coming. Actually, she thinks she hears more than 'one' someone. Then she sees five silhouettes appearing in the entrance of the cave. She looks desperately around for a place to hide. She can't find one, so she takes a step in front of Juarez, towards the nearing figures.

* * *

_Translations:_

_* una monigote: a ragdoll_  
_* no te gusta: you do not like_  
_* las vacas: cows_

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6: To Kill, Or Not To Kill

_Here's chapter 6!_

_Have lots of fun! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 6: To Kill, Or Not To Kill**

"Well, isn't this convenient? On the count of tres we attack. Uno, dos...tres!" Juarez says. He then makes a leap at the figures.

Silvy gives a non-believing look at Juarez and then flings herself into the air. She takes Juarez down and quickly opens the sewer and pushes him into the hole. She jumps behind him. "Are you completely mental? We can't attack them like that!" She cleans her feathers and looks around. "Let's hope that they didn't hear us, otherwise they could really hurt us."

Juarez stands up and dusts himself off. He then without thinking feels for his knife to make sure it was still there. He does not feel it and looks down and gasps. "Oh no, no, no, no." He looks all around the ground around them. "Darn it." He whispers.

Silvy looks at Juarez with a worried look. "Are you hurt, honey?" She asks, immediately concerned about his well-being.

"No, worse. I think I've lost Venganza!" Juarez says. "I think she fell out up there." He points upwards before he pats himself over to just make sure that he hadn't put it in a different sheath without thinking.

"I hope that that's the name of your knife and not the will for revenge..." Silvy follows Juarez's pointing with her look, when she hears several voices speaking.

Skipper and his team waddle inside Marlene's cave. Skipper's voice is a bit irritating as he mocks his scientist about the exploding security system. "I wonder how the security system could blow up, Kowalski. You gave me the impression that you 'improved' it."

Kowalski's voice answers, sounding like he is thinking really hard. "Maybe, I forgot to... Something with a two... Probably..."

Silvy hears them and sighs. She looks up, and then jumps to the hole. "Wait here, I'll get it for you!"

Juarez nods and watches Silvy go back up. "I hope she finds her." he mumbles. That knife means everything to him, he isn't sure what he would do if he lost it for good.

Cautiously, Silvy tries to stay unnoticed for the small group of animals in the cave. She looks around for the knife, only seeing Skipper picking it up. "Oh, purple daffodils! This is going to be hard!"

Skipper sees the knife laying on the ground and picks it up. "What the deuce is this? Kowalski, analysis." Kowalski takes the knife and looks it over.

"It would appear to be a knife, sir." he replies. Skipper rolls his eyes, unimpressed.

"No really, Kowalski? I thought it was one of Private's Lunacorns. What I would like to know, Kowalski, is whose is it and how the tuna did it get here?"

"I don't know, sir...but I can take it to my lab and check it for prints." Skipper nods.

"Do that, Kowalski."

Meanwhile, Juarez glances up. "I wonder what's happening..." he mumbles to himself.

Silvy stares at the scene unfolding before her. She tries to move closer and closer to the other animals in the cave, but trips. She finds herself laying before the feet of her previous boyfriend. "Way to go Sil…" She mumbles to herself, making a mental note that she has to be more careful next time.

Skipper sees Silvy laying at his feet and frowns. "You...I know you..." He says slowly.

Silvy glares up at him with a look that only can be defined as evil. "Wow… So it took you to actually be face-to-face to me to remember me, huh?! You thought you could just throw me away so easy, didn't you?! Out of sight, out of the heart, right?!" She screams to him, while getting into a fighting stance.

"...Silvy! That's your name." Skipper says suddenly remembering her. He then notices her stance. "What the-"

Juarez, meanwhile, hears Silvy and waddles over to the sewer hatch.

Private takes a step forward, towards Skipper. "Skippah? Who is that?" He asks in his innocent British accent.

Skipper's words triggered Silvy even more. "You even forgot my name, didn't you?! You had the illusion you could forget, my name, even my whole existence... Guess what, stupid macho-guy... I'm going to take you down!" She screams and she throws herself upon Skipper. She manages to get the knife out of his flippers, before getting off of him and jumping a little back.

Juarez hears Silvy screaming and jumps up to see her tussling with a flat-headed penguin. His knife Venganza is laying on the ground. Juarez quickly jumps back up into the room, scoops it up, places it back in his holster, turns and sees the penguins and otter. He, seeing Silvy fighting the flat-headed penguin, decides to join in the fighting. Juarez lunges at a penguin with a mini Mohawk; Rico.

Surprised by the sudden attack of a penguin who appeared out of nowhere, Rico backs a little away. As counter-attack, he regurgitates a chainsaw and starts swinging it at Juarez. Private and Kowalski just stand back a little, with their beaks hanging open. Marlene closes her eyes.

Silvy tries to fight Skipper off of her, but he is much stronger than she is. She looks around the cave and sees that Juarez has join in the fighting. "Juarez, do you happen to have a second knife over here?!" She yells to him, although she can't hide the small shiver her voice bears.

Juarez ducks the maniac's chainsaw. "Of course I have a second knife!" He pulls one out of another hidden sheath and tosses it to Silvy. "Here!"

With almost no effort, Silvy catches the knife and aims it at Skipper. "Thank you, honey!" She says to Juarez before grinning maniacally at Skipper. She tries to stab him in his chest with a quick speed.

"Whoa, whoa now, Silvy. Let's be reasonable." Skipper says as he puts up his flippers and takes a half-step back.

Rico throws away the chainsaw when he finds out that he is unable to actually 'hit' Juarez with it and starts fighting with bare flippers.

"No problema, chica." says Juarez as he grapples with Rico. He has to admit, Rico is decently strong.

"Reasonable? Am I the one that has to be reasonable?!" Silvy stops aiming the knife at Skipper and feels the sharpness of the blade of the knife with her flipper. "Juarez! Did you ever sharpen this knife?! It's as blunt as can be!"

Kowalski slowly walks towards Rico and Juarez.

"Oh, sorry, señorita. I tossed you the wrong one." Juarez says and gets a third knife out of another sheath, makes sure it is sharp, and tosses it to Silvy. He notices the approaching tall penguin and whips out Venganza and yet another knife and looks at the two penguins with a threatening glare.

"No problem! But I could've killed him with the blunt one as well..." Silvy gives Skipper another evil glare. "So.. '_honey_' which knife do YOU prefer?" She asks him, smiling maniacally at Skipper.

Skipper backs up a little more from Silvy. "I prefer neither." He says.

Kowalski backs away from Juarez with a frightened expression on his face. "Whoa! Why are you two so... Knife-happy?"

Juarez shrugs. "Knives work well...You can throw them and kill someone, you can stab with them and kill someone, you can cut ropes with them, they don't run out of bullets...They're just all around a muy perfecto weapon." He says. "And we're not as knife-happy as some other villains I know..."

"Yeah, what's wrong with a good old knife?" Silvy says seriously and then throws the sharpest one at Kowalski, but she only scrapes his feathers. She then points the blunt one at Skipper. "Guess what... I chose for you!" She smiles a bit maniacally when she drives Skipper into the corner of the cave. She tries to stab him. Skipper lunges away from Silvy and her knife.

Rico yelps and backs away from Juarez with fear in his eyes. "'Nives!"

Juarez trips Rico with a laugh. "Aww, the loco penguin with the chainsaw no le gustan knives?" Juarez approaches Rico.

Marlene looks terrified around the room at all the fighting and the knives. "What in the world is this all about anyhow?!" She exclaims.

"Oh, you _coward_!" Silvy yells and then throws the blunt knife at Skipper. She aims right for his chest.

With his face pushed to the ground, Rico remains laying on the ground. He cries a little from fear. "No 'nives!" He says.

Juarez looks at Rico and then at his knife and shakes his head. "Not worth it." He murmurs. He re-sheathes the knives. "Juarez does not fight cowards...Too annoyingly easy."

Skipper rolls away and just barely gets cut by the knife. "Ah!" He exclaims. He then looks at his scratched side which is bleeding a little.

Silvy looks at Skipper with a small smile, but it fades away quickly. She looks at her empty flippers and then at the knife laying beside Skipper. It may be her only chance at getting revenge, her only chance at staying out of prison, maybe even her last chance for survival. She jumps towards the knife.

Rico still lays on the ground, sucking his flipper. Kowalski sneaks up to behind Skipper, so that he could help the flat-headed leader.

Juarez watches Silvy lunge for the knife, he doesn't do anything. He couldn't fight penguins who cower in front of him; it was a pet-peeve of his. He looks back at Rico and rolls his eyes. "This is all too easy..." He mumbles, a bit disappointed.

Silvy almost makes it to the knife, but Skipper stops her and holds her a little above the ground. Silvy tries to hit him, but fails. "Juarez?! Why aren't you doing anything?!" She yells towards him.

Juarez looks over at Silvy and sees that she has been captured by Skipper; he rolls his eyes. "Amature..." He mumbles, slightly annoyed, and also slightly amused. He waddles quietly towards Skipper and Silvy, but first he grabs the otter, Marlene, and pulls out his knife Venganza and holds it to her throat. "Let her go." Juarez orders Skipper, giving him a threatening look. "Or the otter-lady gets it."

Immediately, Silvy feels the grasp around her loosen and she tries to knock Skipper over. She manages to get herself out of the gasp of the flat-headed penguin and she falls on the ground. She immediately gets up to join Juarez, who is still holding the otter. "Thank you, dear." She gives him a small peck on his cheek. "So, Skipper, do you have any last words for your pretty not-yet-forgotten girlfriend?" Juarez gives Silvy a slightly surprised glance at the kiss and his grip on Marlene loosens for half second, but he quickly tightens his grip again.

Skipper looks from Silvy to Marlene and then back at Silvy. "Silvy...I am sorry for never calling you back and indirectly ruining your life. It was wrong of me, and I know I deserve whatever you're going to do next..." he says somewhat slowly.

While Kowalski slowly gets behind Silvy and Juarez, Silvy gives a snort. "Oh, sure, _dear,_ you want to back out the easy way, don't you?" She says sarcastically. "You really think you can make up for everything by just apologizing?" She says before turning towards Juarez. "What about a nice murder as pay-back?" She asks him, while giving a nod in Marlene's direction. Kowalski has managed to sneak behind Silvy and Juarez. He gives Skipper a small nod.

Juarez looks at Silvy and nods. "Sí, that would work very well. Would you like the honors, or do you want me to do it?" He asks her.

Silvy tips her beak with her flipper as she ponders about it, but before she can make up her mind she realizes something. "If we kill this otter..." She gives Marlene a glance as if she was dirtier than dirt, "You guys will lock us back into that base, won't you?" Skipper returns Kowalski's nod and Kowalski starts to make his move.

"Well, whether or not we kill the otter, I'll be sent back to that base anyhow..." Juarez mumbles with a shrug. At this point he does not really care about the possibility of being sent to a base prison anymore. He could easily break out, and he knew how to hack their wi-fi connection if he was bored and couldn't break-out.

Before setting up her puppy eyes, Silvy looks at Juarez. "But I don't want you to return there." She says silently in a soft voice, before returning her attention to Skipper. "Say, Skipper, _dear, _what if we just walk out of this place all nice and peacefully..." She feels Kowalski trying to punch her in the back and she turns rapidly around. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE TALKING HERE?!" She yells loudly towards him. "So give us a moment! Please!" After that, she turns back to Skipper. "And you all go on with happily living together, forgetting that we were ever here..." She extends her flipper to Skipper. "And you will not lock us into Base Q..."

Skipper looks from Silvy, to Juarez and Marlene, and then back to Silvy. He thinks over this for a moment and then nods. "Fine." He finally says.

With a small nod, Silvy grabs Marlene's paw and she throws her forcefully towards Skipper. She then turns around and waddles to the exit of the cave and looks over her shoulder at Juarez. "Are you coming, Juarez, or do you want to give them a chance to change their mind?" She says as she glances over at the other penguins in the room. She sees Kowalski waddling towards Skipper and Marlene, Rico still laying on the ground, and Private was still watching the scene in front of him in horror.

Juarez nods to Silvy and follows after her. "Sí, I am coming. Base Q was bad enough the first time around." He says to her and glances back. He sees that Rico is still cowering in the floor and sees Private's horrified look. "A bunch of sissies..." He mumbles and he exits the habitat after Silvy.

* * *

_We would like to thank you for reading so far! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Fairly Facíl Target

_Here is chapter 7, please enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fairly Facíl Target  
**

Once they are out of the zoo, Silvy turns towards Juarez. "What should we do next?" She asks him in a happy tone as she looks at him with a loving look. She thinks for a moment and then smiles widely at him."Maybe... Maybe we could go get snow-cones again!" She says happily as she jumps up and down in front of him while clapping in her flippers.

Juarez watches her jump up and down with a slightly funny look. "I guess we could get more snow-cones...Sure, why not." He says. 'Palitos de pescado!* This señorita changes moods muy rapidemente!' He thinks.

"Yay!" Silvy yells and then she grabs Juarez's flipper. She pulls him towards the snow-cone cart, but stops abruptly. She mumbles a little under her breath and looks at the ground. "But what flavor should I choose?"

Juarez looks at her and then thinks for a moment. "Why don't you just get rainbow flavor?" He asks her. "That way you could taste all the flavors at once."

Silvy taps her beak with her flipper, as she looks at Juarez. "But... But what if I don't like a certain flavor?" She asks him a bit anxiously.

Juarez sighs. "Then what flavors do you like?" He asks looking at her kind of boredly.

Silvy ponders about it for a moment. "Euhm... I like raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, banana, oh, and gooseberries, currant, pistachio, chocolate, caramel, chocolate chip, vanilla, melon, apple, peach and..." She stops and thinks a little harder for a moment. "Coffee, amaretto, bubble gum, toffee, hazelnut, lemon and mango..." She gives Juarez a small smile.

Juarez looks at her. "Isn't that ALL of the flavors, chica?" He asks with raised nonexistent eyebrows.

Silvy watches Juarez amazed, "You think?" She then clears her throat. "What flavor do you think I should get, honey?" She asks him with a smile

"Rainbow." Juarez says with a nod. Rainbow is always his first choice for snow-cones. "Or, you could just mix your top four or five favorite flavors together." He suggests with a shrug.

"But, but, but, but..." Silvy stutters as she tries to think of her favorite flavors. "I don't know..." She says as she drops down to the ground with her head buried in her flippers.

Juarez looks at her and then shakes his head. He waddles over to the snow-cone cart and gets two rainbow snow-cones and waddles back over to Silvy. "Here, señorita, why don't you think over your decision with a snow-cone, eh?" He gives her a small wink and hands her one of the rainbow snow-cones before sitting down beside her.

Silvy takes the snow-cone from Juarez and takes a small lick. She smiles widely before she flings herself around Juarez's neck. "It's perfect! Thank you, thank you!" She happily says before giving Juarez a small kiss on his cheek. She then sits back and enjoys her snow-cone, once so often glancing over at Juarez. She can't help but think that he is different from all the others she has dated before. 'Maybe this is the first time I really, really like a penguin...' She thinks.

Juarez looks somewhat bewildered and surprised at Silvy for a couple of seconds. "Um, de nada, señorita..." He says quietly and then begins on his own snowcone. He glances back at Silvy every so often as he thinks and licks on his snow-cone. 'Maybe...Maybe this señorita really likes me?' He silently muses. 'But...What if this is all pretend? Then...If I DO like her, I'll just have my heart broken...Again.' He glances at Silvy again. 'Should I risk it?' He asks himself silently.

Silvy finishes her snow-cone rather quickly and looks at their surroundings. "I wonder what we can do next..." She says a bit silently. "I hope it can be something fun..." She then glances at Juarez."What do you want to do now, honey?" She asks him.

"No sé..." Juarez says and then thinks on it for a moment. "How about revenge on Rachela?" He suggests with another shrug.

"Rachela, who is this Rachela?" Silvy says quickly and sounding almost panicky. "Is she your girlfriend?!" She asks.

Juarez looks at her. "Rachela? Is she my—No! No, no, no." He says shaking his head. "No, she's my cousin's novia*; never has she been mine." He continues to look at her.

Silvy gives Juarez a weird look. "So she has been your girlfriend?" She asks him with tears in her eyes. "You... You... Still love her, don't you?"

Juarez looks at Silvy as if she has lost her mind. "Señorita, are you deaf? I said she has _never_ been my girlfriend. And no. I do not love her. I would very, very much like to _kill_ her. Comprendes*?" He says as he looks at her a bit aggravatedly.

"Oh..." Silvy says silently as she wipes away her tears. "But why would you want to kill your ex-girlfriend?" She asks him.

Juarez face-flippers. "For the sake of salsa and snow-cones! Rachel. And I. NEVER. Have. Dated. She is _NOT_ my 'ex-girlfriend!'" He says frustrated and then looks at Silvy. "And I WANT to KILL her because I WANT revenge on her." He says. "Got it now, chica?"

"And you want revenge on her because you like her and she doesn't like you, right?" Silvy says, now looking at him a bit amused.

Juarez looks exasperated up at the sky with a frustrated sigh. "Think what you want, señorita. I give up on this conversation." He says and looks back at Silvy.

Silvy looks sadly back at Juarez. "But what has she done to you that you hate her so much?" She asks him with a soft and sweet voice.

Juarez looks at Silvy and then looks away. "Partially it is because of how I liked her back in high-school and she did not like me back...But, partially it's because she stole my mejor amigo* away from me...And then she got the job I wanted..." He says quietly with a little bit of an angry glint in his bright green eyes.

"Oh..." Silvy says again, looking at Juarez and backing a bit away from him after seeing the angriness in his eyes. "So is she an easy target?" She asks.

The angry glint in Juarez's eyes goes away as quickly as it had appeared. Juarez thinks for a couple of moments before answering. "Fairly facíl* I guess." He says.

With a small nod, Silvy gets closer to Juarez again. "So, does she have any weaknesses? Anything we need to take in account before our attack?"

"Hmmm..." Juarez taps his beak in thought. "Her weaknesses are her friends, small places, and her boyfriend Alejandro. She is a bit psychotic. But, also, there will be her team; Skippsy the leader, Marissa the lieutenant, and Trixy the private. They are very much like those that we just fought." He says and looks at Silvy.

"You mean Skippsy, the sister of my ex-boyfriend? Not good... Not good..." Silvy says a bit panicky as she gets her head in her flippers and starts running rounds around Juarez. "Not good... Definitely not good..."

Juarez watches Silvy run around with a curious and slightly amused look. "What's so 'not good' about it?" He asks.

"She scares me! And... And she is much stronger than her brother... And smarter too..." Silvy says as she continues to freak out. "And my d-" She immediately shuts her mouth and looks a bit fearfully at Juarez, before running rounds around him again. "I am afraid of her!" She tries to recover.

Juarez grabs her flipper. "Señorita." He waits a bit and sees that she is still freaking out. "SILVY! Calm down, I'll fight her...But, maybe we'll be lucky and she will be away on one of her 'secret solo missions'." He says, looking at her.

"But...But what if she isn't?" Silvy tries to calm down, but has a hard time doing so, since several memories of Skipper being beaten up by Skippsy flash before her eyes. "But she is so...Strong. What if you can't beat her?" She shivers. "Not good. Absolutely not good."

"I'll beat her...I've got a plan." Juarez says and gives Silvy a slightly vicious grin.

"Are you...Are you sure?" Silvy asks as she takes a deep breath and calms down a little.

"Sí, very sure, señorita." Juarez says and gives her another grin. "When I spent some time working for her enemy, Harriet, I learned some things about Skippsy...About her weaknesses."

Silvy looks at Juarez with a hesitant look. She somehow still had the feeling something was going to be wrong. "Alright then... You lead." She finally says and she extends her flipper to Juarez.

Juarez grins at her and takes her flipper. "Do you want us to drive or slide there?" He asks.

Suddenly, Silvy gives him a wide and loving smile. "Your call, love, I'd follow you everywhere no matter if you are sliding or driving." She says.

Juarez nods. "Alright." He then tosses Silvy the car keys. "Then we'll drive." He says.

Silvy catches the keys and she looks at him with wide eyes. "You want me to drive?" She almost breaks down in tears, but not that much from sadness. "You don't think that I am a lousy driver?" She asks.

"Nah." Juarez grins at her. "It's always fun to watch the humans dive out of the way." He says with a bit of a dark chuckle.

With a small laugh, Silvy waddles to the car. She gets behind the wheel and there she waits for Juarez to join her. Juarez follows Silvy to the car and gets into it, also. He is already beginning to worry about his decision to let Silvy drive again.

Silvy steps roughly on the gas and she starts to drive as a maniac towards the West Park Zoo. She doesn't stop for anyone or anything, not even for red lights and police cars. Juarez grips a bit nervously to his seat. 'Why was I so stupid as to have let her drive again? Oh, why?!' He thinks.

After a couple of minutes, tries to turn on the radio of the car, but it fails. She lets go of the wheel and starts fixing the radio with both her flippers. "Oh, why won't you work!" She yells angrily to the radio.

"Agh! Grab the wheel! I'll try to get the radio to work." Juarez exclaims as he sees the car narrowly avoid a tree. He looks under the dashboard and sees that it isn't even wired in. "Well, here goes nothing." He murmurs as he connects two random wires together in attempt to get the radio to turn on. Suddenly music blares through the car and surprises Juarez and he gives a very small jump. "Agh!" He glances at Silvy and hopes that she had not seen him jump.

Silvy sees Juarez jump in the corner of her eye, but she acts like she hadn't seen anything. "Thank you, dear! So, how long do you think that it's going to take us to get there?"

"De nada. I think just a couple more minutes. We should be there right about...Now." Juarez says and points at the zoo in front of them.

"Alright!" Silvy says as she stops the car. Before jumping out of it, she looks at Juarez. "By any chance, you don't happen to have any deadlier weapons?" She then turns around in her seat after she sees something moving in the mirror.

"Deadlier than knives? Ummm...Un momento, por favor." Juarez pats himself down while frowning. "I know it's here somewhere...Ah hah!" Juarez pulls out a small rifle and gives it to Silvy. "Here you go." He grins at her.

With only a small nod, Silvy takes the rifle. Then she looks around and shoots like a maniac into some bushes. She could have sworn she had seen them moving and it just didn't feel safe. Then she holds the rifle down for a moment and looks a bit scared around.

"What the—Señorita! Are you loca*?!" Juarez exclaims putting his flippers to his head and looking astonished at Silvy. "I thought we were trying to _surprise_ them! You know, be sneaky? Quiet?"

"Yeah, that was his plan too, his plan exactly..." Silvy says as she points to a body laying behind the bushes, only his feet visible from there were they were standing. "Didn't I tell you I had a bad feeling about this?" She grabs Juarez's flipper and pulls him behind some bushes. "Stay low. You never know how many of them are around..." She says before mumbling, "Stupid Skipper... I knew that he wouldn't keep his word..."

Juarez looks over at the now dead guard. He then looks at Silvy. "I wonder if he warned Skippsy..." He mumbles and begins to look around for more hidden guards.

Silvy hides more behind the bushes and still tries to look around. She can already see several other guards running to where they are hiding and Silvy looks helplessly and afraid to Juarez. "Okay... I am out of ideas... I can't shoot them all." She mutters slowly, before looking maniacally at the pistol. "But I _can_ shoot just one penguin..." She reaches for the gun with her flipper and quickly holds it to her head."I promised myself I would never ever end up in prison. _Never!_"She closes her eyes and moves her flipper on the trigger.

* * *

_Translations:_

_* Palitos de pescado: fishsticks _

_* Novia: girlfriend_

_* Comprendes?: Do you understand?_

_* Mejor amigo: best friend_

_* Facíl: easy_

_* Loca: crazy_


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Out

_And here is chapter 8! :D_

_Have fun :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let Me Out  
**

_"Okay... I am out of ideas... I can't shoot them all." She mutters slowly, before looking maniacally at the pistol. "But I can shoot just one penguin..." She reaches for the gun with her flipper and quickly holds it to her head."I promised myself I would never ever end up in prison. Never!"She closes her eyes and moves her flipper on the trigger._

"What the—No!" Juarez exclaims in a whisper and quickly snatches the gun back from Silvy. "Chica, we do _not_ go suicidal and shoot ourselves. That will make things too easy for the enemy." He then points the gun at the guards and pulls the trigger. Nothing. Silvy had used up all the bullets on shooting in random directions. Juarez sighs and puts the weapon away.

Silvy looks with a slightly open beak at Juarez. She is still freaking out on the inside, and it is only waiting to burst out. "Not good... Not good... Not good... Not good!" She says rapidly and every time a bit louder. "Juarez! What are we going to do now?!" She asks in a panicked voice filled with fear.

"We? No. No, you mean _you_, señorita. You are going to run, while I hold them off." Juarez says rolling his eyes and getting out Venganza and another knife. "I have a few bones to pick with many of these guards anyhow." He says with a smirk.

With a shocked expression, Silvy looks him right in his eyes. She feels instantly completely calmed down as she sees the glittering in his eyes. "No. Have you lost your mind?" She asks, before picking up a stone. She looks at it with a small smile before hitting Juarez's head with it. She catches him before he can fall to the ground and she gives him a small kiss on the cheek. She then drags his limp body to the bushes and hides him there. "You will thank me for this..." She mumbles silently and then quietly steps out of the bushes. She waddles right to behind the guards who were looking at the dead penguin in the bushes. "Looking for the one who killed that guard?" She asks seemingly relaxed after clearing her throat.

* * *

"Ow, mi cabeza*." Juarez moans silently as he wakes up and rubs his now aching head. He then notices the silence in the air and looks up and around. He is alone and in a bush. "Wait un momento...Dónde está la chica*?" He mumbles and then stands up. There is no one around him. Juarez thinks for a moment. "I bet those guards got her and took her to Base Q..." Juarez then shrugs and starts off in a direction. "Ah well, not much of a loss." He says to himself before stopping. "But, well...a señorita like her wouldn't last cinco minutos* in a prison..." Juarez thinks some more and then sighs. "Juarez, you must be loco..." He waddles to the car that he and Silvy had been riding in and drives it pretty quickly back towards the airport.

* * *

Silvy sits a bit mockingly in the back of a military airplane. She never minded being around the guards of Base Q much, but now they seemed so boring... And stern. She silently tips her flipper against the seat in front of her. She wonders what her father would say if he knew that she has shot down a guard... She shivers a little in her seat, not from the cold, but from the thought of having to face her father. She knew he would be furious. Furious because she hadn't listened to him. Furious because she killed someone... Furious because she disregarded his vision for her future...

The plane lands and Silvy closes her eyes until she is sure that the thing is safely on the ground. Two guards silently take her by her shoulders and lead her out of the plane towards a large and somewhat gray building. Silvy looks at it with somewhat wide eyes. From this point of view it seemed like a really harsh and stern building, uninviting and cold. With small steps, Silvy waddles with the guards into the building. She doesn't struggle and she keeps her beak tightly shut. "For him, for Juarez. At least he is safe... I hope..." Silvy thinks repeatedly on her way to the building.

The guards don't lead her to a cell, but to some sort of interrogation room. In the room sits a well-built, muscular, somewhat large penguin with blue eyes. "Hello dad!" Silvy calls out happily and she sits down at the other side of the table. "How are things between you and Commander Gray?" She asks with a smirk as she plays as if she has done nothing wrong. The penguin looks at her unamused. "Can you explain this all, young lady?" He asks sternly.

* * *

Juarez gets into the jet that he and Silvy had hijacked earlier. He sighs as he starts it up. "Juarez, you idiot. Why the snow-cone are you risking your own safety for some loca señorita that you know almost nada about?" He mutters to himself. He gets the plane into the air and flies it towards Lithuania and Base Q all the while shaking his head and fussing at himself.

* * *

"Maybe I can... Maybe I can't..." Silvy says with a shrug as she evades her fathers gaze. She never liked to talk in interrogations, not even when it was with her father. General Bob Garrison gives his daughter a somewhat aggravated look. "Silvia, come on. Why did you shoot down one of our best guards?" He asks looking right into her eyes. Silvy only shrugs and remains silent. "How did you get that weapon? You know you can't handle those... Who gave it to you?" Bob continues to ask her and Silvy continues to look at him silently. She gives a shrug again. Bob slams his flipper hard on the table. "Silvia Garrison! I want answers from you lady! Don't you dare to ignore me!" He yells towards her, but Silvy just shrugs again. She really couldn't care less.

"_Why _the grilled kipper did you _stick with him?_" Bob asks impatiently and angrily. For the first time, Silvy opens her beak. "He seemed nice. I like nice penguins." Bob face-flippers upon that answer. "Silvy..." He kind of growls. "You know, this is not what we agreed to!" He says and Silvy shrugs once more. "I liked him, I don't care about your or Commander Gray's stupid rules!" She yells right into his face.

The door opens and a guard waddles in, looking at General Bob. "Sir." He says and snaps a salute. Bob and Silvy look at him and the guard gives a nod to Silvy. "Stole your dad's car again, Silvia?" He asks with a laugh. Silvy ignores the guard and decides to look at a very interesting red wooden part of the table. Bob gets up and leads the guard outside of the interrogation room. He leaves Silvy alone for a moment and locks the door behind him.

Even though her father didn't yet seem that way, Silvy knew he was going to try to keep her out of prison with all his might. But she doubted that it would work this time. She looks around the interrogation room with a somewhat depressed feeling. "I don't want to end up here... I honestly don't, and never wanted to..." She mumbles silently as she waits for her father.

* * *

Juarez carefully lands the jet in an airport that is neither too close nor too far from Base Q. He silently slides from it and darts behind shadows as he gets closer to Base Q. "Last chance, Juarez. Turn around now before you get yourself back in that cell..." He whispers to himself. He continues to go towards the base with a small sigh. "I must be going loco...Must be..." He mumbles as he sneaks into a bush that is in front of the prison.

He silently waits and watches as several guards waddle into the base as a few waddle out. He glances at his phone's time. "Nearly la medianoche*..." He mumbles. He watches the guards and mentally orders them to hurry up and stop chit-chatting about whatever they are talking about. 'I can't believe that I'm breaking into the place I was just broken out of...For some loca señorita...Snow-cones...What would mi madre* think?' Juarez thinks silently as he watches the guards.

Juarez gives a small sigh. He doesn't feel like waiting for them any longer. He gives a low whistle and the guards turn and look around. "Did you hear that?" Asks one guard to another. The other guard nods. "Yeah, yeah." They begin to look around. Juarez slides behind a tree and clears his throat.

"Will you two stop your jibber-jabbering and get the grilled kipper back to work?! Or do I have to give you a pay cut for lolly-gagging?" Juarez shouts at them in an imitation of General Bob's voice. The two guards stop and salute. "Aye, sir!" They say and hurry back inside the base. Juarez gives a sly grin. "Works every time..." He mumbles before sliding stealthily into the base. 'Time to try out my 'ninja' skills...' He thinks silently.

* * *

The heavy door to the interrogation room opens again, showing General Bob and two guards. Without a word, General Bob points his flipper to his daughter as a command to get her away. To get her into a cell. Silvy looks with wide eyes at her dad. She can't believe that it is actually going to happen that her dad locks her behind bars. The two guards roughly take her flippers and drag her out of the interrogation room. Silvy looks for the last time up to her dad's face and she feels the anger getting control over her mind. "I will never be like you! Never!" She screams in his face and then starts a long and fierce struggle with the guards to get free, but they overpower her easily. "Let. Me. Go!" She yells angrily as she tries to fight the highly trained guards from her flippers, but she fails.

The guards roughly push Silvy into a dark and cold prison cell and they lock the door right behind her. Silvy falls upon her flippers and then glances back at the door. Closed. She slowly sits up and waddles to the bed at the side of the cell and sits down with a sigh. "Please let him be safe..." She really quietly mumbles to herself, before taking a good look around. The gray walls and bars seem to close in around her, the air seems to become thicker and Silvy tries to stay as calm as she possibly could.

But after a couple of minutes of sitting in her cell with her eyes closed, she looks around the cell again. Still, nothing but empty grayness surrounds her, nothing than coldness and darkness except for the small light-bulb at the ceiling of her cell. She shivers a little, not really from the coldness, but more from the depressing emptiness that was surrounding her. "Let me out... Let me out... Let me out..." She mumbles as a silent mantra over and over again. "Let me out..." Without herself noticing, she speaks louder and louder and her mumbling becomes more rapidly. "Let me out, let me out!" Silvy cries as she gets up from the bed and waddles desperately to the door of her cell. "Daddy! Please, let me out!" She yells in complete and blind panic as she slams her flippers on the door.

"I want to get out of here!" She screams before running as a chick without head in rounds through her cell, once so often banging her body against the hard steel door, leaving her feathers ruffled on her body. "Out! I want to get out! Please!" She begs in a desperate voice and then sinks to the floor in a sudden moment of relaxation. Silvy looks around her cell and then gets up and manages to get a small sink from the wall. She throws it to the door, in hope that it might be able to leave a hole in it big enough for her to escape. But it is no use, the steel door doesn't even bend. Silvy gets the sink again and starts throwing it to the door when her despair turns into anger.

The guard that had been on his position in front of Silvy's cell gives a smirk to his colleague. "What about this... 32 seconds. That's a new record." He says with a laugh.

* * *

Juarez silently slides into the base. He stops and slides around a corner when he hears guard voices. He silently leans close to the wall and waits for them to waddle past. Juarez then slides away from the corner and darts behind a desk. 'There aren't nearly enough shadows to play ninja...' He thinks a bit disappointed. After a moment slides he towards the cell blocks.

He comes to the first and stops and looks down it. Juarez thinks it sounds too silent for someone like Silvy to be kept there, so he slides on to the next block. This one appears to be silent, too. Juarez begins to slide towards the next block. "Out! I want to get out! Please!" He stops and listens to the shout with a small grin. 'Found her...' He thinks. He quickly slides back towards that cell block.

Juarez stops when he gets to it and then he silently flips up and onto the roofs of the cells in this row. He stays low and as quiet and stealthily as he possible can, he moves across the roofs of the cells. He stops above a cell that has a pair of laughing guards outside it and someone shouting within. Juarez flips down from the top of the cell and knocks out both guards simultaneously as he does so. He then turns with a grin to Silvy. "I heard you want out." He says with a small wink.

Silvy doesn't notice Juarez, she is too absorbed in her own little panicky world. "Let me out, let me out, please, please..." She continues to mumble pleadingly and she gets her head in her flippers. She feels panicky and restless, even though she is now sitting in complete despair on the ground. Her silent mantra repeats itself constantly in her head. It slowly drives her to the edge of insanity and she bolts her flippers in fists before starting to cry. "Let me out..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, chica, don't be triste*. I'm letting you out." Juarez says a bit surprised to see Silvy start crying and how oblivious to him she is. He takes out a paperclip and picks the lock of Silvy's cell door and opens it. "Come one, señorita. I'm rescuing you." He grabs her by the flipper and kind of yanks her to her feet. "We don't have all night; the replacement guards should be here any minute." Juarez says in a whisper.

While Juarez drags her through the base, Silvy has no idea what is happening. She can't come to calm herself and starts screaming. "Dad! Let me out! Daddy, please!" She screams through the base in blinded panic. "Help!"

Juarez looks at Silvy and rolls his eyes. 'Her screaming is so going to get us caught...' He thinks with a small sigh. He quickly knocks her out by lightly hitting that special spot on her neck and lifts her over his shoulder and quickly runs out of the base.

* * *

_Translations:_

_*Cabeza : head_

_* Dónde está la chica? : Where is the girl?_

_*Cinco minutos : five minutes_

_* La medianoche : midnight_

_* Mi madre : my mother_

_* Triste : sad_


	9. Chapter 9: Losing The Way

_And here is chapter 9!_

_We wish you lots of fun when reading this! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Losing The Way**

Juarez runs out the entrance of the base, still carrying Silvy over his shoulder. He is surprised about how easy that it had been to save her once they are both outside the base and in the bushes. Something just wasn't right about it. Why hadn't they been followed out by guards? Where had all the guards been at? Why weren't they coming for her now?...Why weren't they coming for _him_ now? Something is just not right about all of this and it kind of puts Juarez's nerves on edge. He sets Silvy carefully down in the bush and looks around for any guards. He still surprisingly sees none.

Silvy wakes up slowly and looks for a moment silently in Juarez's direction. She sees that she is in the bushes outside of her cell. She wonders for a brief moment how she has gotten here, before looking back at Juarez with wide eyes. "Are you real?" She asks him while she backs away a little. "Really real? Really?"

Juarez looks at Silvy with a raised nonexistent eyebrow. "No. I am a figment of your wild and delirious mind." He says sarcastically before rolling his eyes. "Of _course_ I am _real_!" He says. "How else do you think you got out of that cell? Magical little fairies? Snow-cones, I don't think so, chica."

Silvy backs away even further. "Please tell me you're lying! Please!" She almost begs him, feeling just as panicked as earlier. Her flipper grabs the feathers on her other one and she start to pull on them. "You can't be here! You'll be toast! My dad will kill you!" She says panicked, before realizing what she has said and closing her beak with her flippers.

Juarez looks at her a bit curiously. "And why would tu padre* do such a—" he stops mid sentence. There were several reasons any father would want to kill him. First of all, he is an attempted murderer and a criminal. Second of all, he is Juarez. He isn't the type of guy that any father in his right mind would want his daughter to be with...Or even within a two mile radius of. "Um, who exactly is tu padre, señorita?"

"My father..." Silvy begins silently before taking a deep breath and evading Juarez's gaze. "My father is Bob... Or you might know him better as General Garrison..." She says really silently as she gets very interested in her flippers. She starts pulling out some feathers of her flipper.

"General Bob?" Juarez makes a face. 'Darn!' He thinks. 'The one time I find a señorita that doesn't seem to hate me, she just has to be the daughter of one of the penguins who put me behind bars in the first place! This really is not mi día*...' Juarez fakes a smile. "That's great. I'm sure he's a muy bueno padre." He says and then sits there quietly for a few moments before noticing how Silvy is pulling on her feathers. "Señorita, plucking the feathers off your flippers is not very bueno for your flippers..." He kind of murmurs.

Silvy stops pulling her feathers for a second to look at Juarez. She had seen his face and felt the tension in his body when he heard her father's name. "Well... If it bothers you this much... What about I get you out of here and we say goodbye?" She says silently and her eyes fill themselves with tears. 'See, all guys are exactly the same... One point they don't like about you, one flaw, one word and they will drop you like a stone. Love is not worth what it costs.' Silvy tells herself and she gets her left flipper again to pull on her feathers.

Juarez just looks at Silvy for a moment. "Well, señorita, I thought you were a little loca, but not _that_ loca." He says. "Do you think I just waddled into a prison base to rescue you to just leave you here after hearing that tu padre is one of the main penguins who wants to put me behind bars? Nah, that thought isn't just loco, but ridículo* also!" He says and looks at her with a grin. "I don't really care who tu padre is, chica. Tu padre is not you...Which is bueno...Because if he was...That would just be awkward." He laughs a little at the thought.

With a surprised look, Silvy stares at Juarez for a couple of minutes. "Really?" She asks with a slightly shivering voice. "You aren't dumping me because of my father?" She says silently and she stops pulling her feathers. She then suddenly flings herself around Juarez's neck and hugs him very, very tightly and besides that, she gives him a kiss on his cheek too.

"Euhm, sí, really." Juarez kind of mumbles slowly. He still is not used to getting all the hugs and kisses that Silvy seems to enjoy giving. He cautiously and a bit nervously puts his flippers around Silvy and gives her a small hug back. He silently wonders for a brief moment if he is doing the hug right or not.

Silvy breaks the hug with a smile and then she gets Juarez's flipper and drags him a bit roughly out of the bushes. "We really ought to get a move on!" She says as she starts to drag him away from Base Q towards the parking lot. "Their lunch breaks won't last any longer."

"Lunch breaks?!" Juarez exclaims. "So _that's_ why it was so facíl to get you out of there!" He says and follows after Silvy to the parking lot.

"Yes, lunch breaks. What were you thinking, that they were too scared for _the great and almighty Juarez?_" She says with a laugh. She stops right in front of a shiny black car and she starts untying her bow.

"Sí...Wait, scared?" Juarez says with a small chuckle and looks at Silvy. "No, I know better than that. They were probably silently _thanking_ you for breaking me out." He then notices that Silvy is untying her bow and watches her curiously. Juarez also looks at the car. It looks new. "Nice car..."

Silvy nods. "Yup... It is my dad's new car. I think he bought him... A week ago?" Silvy says thinking as she gets a key out of her bow. "I wrecked his last new one." She says with a happy sounding voice as she unlocks the car. "But, if we're honest... My dad should hang on more tightly to his keys if he didn't want me to _'borrow' _his car." She says laughing. "Your ride is here, sir." She opens the car door to the passenger's seat for Juarez with a mock bow.

Juarez grins and gets into the car. 'Great...She's going to drive again...' He thinks, though. Juarez pulls out a pair of black sunglasses from out of nowhere and puts them on. "So, where are we going now, señorita?" He asks as he looks over the top of his shades at Silvy as she gets into the car on the driver's side.

Silvy roughly gets the car out of its parking spot and drives it quickly from the parking place. Her father storms out of the base looking really angrily in the direction of the distancing car. "Don't you dare to wreck this one, young lady!" He calls behind Silvy. She just laughs and looks at Juarez. "He never learns it... It goes this way all the time." She says with a laugh. "Well... We never completed our last revenge... Why not try it again?" She answers Juarez's question. "There is not much more we can lose anyway." She says with a laugh as she scrapes the sides of the expensive black car against the sides of the rapid closing fence of base Q.

He ponders this suggestion for a moment and then nods. "Sure, we could try some revenge on Rachela and amigas again." Juarez says. He flinches a little as the side scrapes the fence. That had not sounded good for this car, and Juarez feels a bit sorry for the car. He thinks that no car deserves such poor driving.

Silvy nods happily and pushes the gas a little more to the floor of the car. She speeds it up and then drifts through a turn. Juarez meanwhile grabs onto his seat and bites his tongue a little. He can't believe he is letting this crazy chick drive him again. Silvy, as oblivious to Juarez as she possibly could be, decides to have some more fun with the car. She takes some_'fun' _roads and turns in a high speed. She enjoys it pretty well... The car on the other hand earns several more scrapes.

Juarez watches out the poor car's window. He looks for a street-sign or something, anything to tell where they are. He can't see any. Juarez looks curiously at Silvy. "Um, chica...Do you know where we are?" He asks.

Silvy looks at Juarez for a couple of minutes before stopping the car. "Where we are..." She repeats slowly and looks around too. "Actually, I have no clue at all." She says before jumping out of the car and getting a map out. She looks around for any landmarks, but doesn't see anything more than an old abandoned wooden cabin.

Juarez also gets out of the car and looks around. "Soooo...We're lost?" He kind of asks and looks at Silvy curiously.

With a small nod, Silvy confirms Juarez's statement. "Kind of, yup." She says. "I guess I missed one of our turns. Or maybe more..." She says, still looking around and seeing the sun coming down. "Anyway, there is no sense in trying to find the road when it is getting dark." She says and grabs Juarez's flipper after locking the car. She then drags him to the old wooden cabin. "I guess we need dinner." She looks lovingly at Juarez as she says that. "By candlelight would be totally perfect..." She adds dreamily.

Juarez nods as he wonders about where they are. He barely listens to Silvy as she talks. He barely notices her say something about dinner and looks at her. "Huh?" He asks confused.

Silvy pushes a basket into Juarez's flippers. "Can you go get some fishes while I make it good and warm enough to stay here tonight?" She asks him softly. She looks around some then and sees a fireplace with still a couple of pieces of wood laying in it. She smiles at their luck. "Looks like roasted fish for dinner." She mutters contently to herself.

"Oh...Sure..." Juarez says and nods. He takes the basket outside with him out the backdoor of the cabin. Juarez looks around for a moment before seeing a stream and waddling over to it. He then sets the basket down and starts taking off all of his knife-sheaths and his one gun-holster and sets them in a neat little pile nearby before diving into the stream.

Silvy happily gets out a lighter and starts making happily a fire in the fireplace. She happily whistles a song as she does so and then she looks around for a couple of chairs. She finds a couple of them at a table, and decides to pull a pair over to the fire. She then goes to look for some blankets, because she figures that they would rather sleep at the fire than in the car. She finds a couple of dusty old and somewhat filthy blankets in an old mahogany dresser. She takes them outside and starts clopping them until they are less dusty and even less filthy. She takes them back inside and lays them carefully in front of the fire. She then looks around and finds a small sink with still running water in the old kitchen. She gets some water in an old pan after cleaning that too and takes it back to the fire. She figures that she had better cook the water before they use it.

Juarez swims around in the stream after fish. He sees a couple large fish and swims after them. He catches one of the big ones in his beak and surfaces with it. He shakes a bit of water off of himself and then drops the fish in the basket before diving back in again after the other big fish.

Silvy looks at the flames and the pan on them. She once so often glances at the back door. She wonders when Juarez would finally loosen up some, when he would finally _kiss_ her... Or at least hug her. She quickly shakes the thought away. "He'll come through when he is ready." She silently tells herself, though it sounded a bit unsure. 'What if he never comes around?' Her thoughts add immediately.

Juarez catches the other big fish and gets it into the basket. He then gets out of the stream and shakes the water all off of him.

* * *

_Translations:_

_*Tu padre : your father_

_*Mi día : my day_

_*Ridículo : ridiculous_


	10. Chapter 10: A Criminal's First kiss

_And here is chapter 10!_

_We say, please enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Criminal's First kiss**

Silvy waits patiently for Juarez to return. She thinks a little on the past view days. 'Does he even feel the way I feel about him? Am I not just some sort of cheap play-toy for him?' She thinks silently and a bit sadly.

Juarez gets the basket with the fish and waddles back into the cabin with it. He sets it down near where Silvy is and looks a bit at her silently. She certainly isn't like any of the other girls that he has attempted to date. He can't think of a single one of the others who would have broken him out of prison, seeing as how most snubbed up their beaks at him whenever they somehow heard about his time in prison. Silvy really doesn't seem to be that way. 'Does she actually like me?' He wonders silently to himself. By now Juarez has started to think it to be impossible that a girl could possibly like him. "Euhm...There's the fish." He says quietly.

Silvy turns towards Juarez and smiles widely at him. "Great!" She says happily after deciding to just act like she always would have. She gives him a quick peck on his cheek and then goes to roasting the two fishes.

Juarez swallows a little with a small blush after the kiss and he watches Silvy. "D-De nada." He says with a slight stutter.

Silvy smiles back at him and roasts the fishes with her head more in the sky than on earth. Her flipper then slips and she burns it a little in the flames. "Ouch!" She exclaims and quickly reclaims her flipper from the fire.

Juarez waddles over to the sink quickly and gets a dusty old cup from out of a cabinet and gets some water in it from the sink. He then waddles with the cup over to Silvy and dunks her flipper in it. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Silvy quickly gets the flipper out of the cup and nods as she hides it a little behind her back. It actually did hurt a bit, but Silvy doesn't want Juarez to think of her as a cry-baby over a small burn. "I am fine." She says.

"Can I check it?" Juarez asks and looks in her blue-grayish colored eyes. "Just to make sure you didn't burn yourself too badly?"

Silvy looks at Juarez and bites her tongue. She then shakes her head and looks away from Juarez. "It's fine." She says and hides the flipper more behind her back.

Juarez continues to look at her with a small frown. "Señorita." He says. "Can I just make sure it's fine?"

Silvy looks at Juarez and then gives in with a small sigh. She extends her flipper to him and looks away. "There is no need to, really." She mumbles.

Juarez gets the flipper softly and looks it over. "Well...You've lightly singed a few of your feathers..." He says and stands back up. "I think I glanced some bandages over there somewhere when we first came in..." He says and waddles over there.

Silvy looks at the flipper and then back at Juarez. "There really is no need for a bandage." She says a bit mockingly.

Juarez glances at her as get finds and grabs the bandages. He had heard that slight mock in her voice. "But I insist, dea–euhm...Silvy." He says catching himself from saying 'dear.' Juarez still is not certain if Silvy actually likes him or if she's just playing him for a fool. He brings the bandages over to Silvy and carefully and gently wraps her flipper.

With a small smile, Silvy looks at Juarez. 'Did he just try to call me dear?' She thinks silently as she holds out her flipper for him to bandage. 'Maybe he isn't only a tough guy after all... Maybe... Just maybe he really likes me too?' She thinks.

Juarez finishes bandaging Silvy's flipper and gives her a small smile. "There you go." He says quietly, but is still holding her flipper without thinking. He then notices and lets Silvy have her flipper back with a small blush.

Silvy blushes as she notices Juarez still holding on to her flipper. She smiles at him as she receives her flipper back and then waddles to the fire and fishes. She thinks they are ready and then gives one to Juarez. "Here you go..." She says a bit silently and still with a small blush. She sits down on the wooden and dusty floor close to the fireplace.

Juarez takes the fish with a small smile. "Gracias." He says rather silently with a small nod. He sits down in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

Silvy looks at Juarez with a nod and then slowly nibbles some on her fish. She thinks for a moment and then turns to Juarez. "Can you tell me about how you got that knife?" She asks a bit silently.

Juarez finishes his fish before looking at Silvy. "Knife?...You mean, Venganza?" He asks.

Silvy nods. "Yes... That knife with the red handle of which you became so frantic when you lost it..." Silvy says silently as she takes another small bite of her fish.

Juarez nods. "She was a gift from a really close friend..." He says silently. He reaches down to feel for the knife again and realizes that he left all of his weapons out at the stream. "And speaking of knives...I'll be right back." He says and gets up before sliding outside to his pile of knives.

Silvy nods and goes back to slowly eating her fish. She wonder who that close friend he was talking about could be... But she decides to not push the matter any further.

When Juarez gets to the pile of weapons, he gets them and quickly puts them all back on. He then quickly slides back inside the cabin and sits back down in his chair.

Silvy smiles at Juarez and eats slowly her fish. She yawns a little as she does so.

Juarez smiles a little back at Silvy. He thinks that Silvy yawns cutely.

Silvy looks at Juarez after another yawn. "Can I sit with you?" She asks softly as she shivers a little from the cold. Even though the fireplace was giving some warmth, it was getting a bit chilly in the cabin.

"Euhm...Sure..." Juarez says quietly and a bit nervously. He scoots over some in the little chair.

Silvy smiles at Juarez and then gets into the chair. She remains a bit of space in between them because she had seen how he had gotten a bit nervous. She yawns a little again.

Juarez feels his pulse quicken as Silvy sits near him in the chair. He gives her a small, somewhat nervous smile back when she smiles at him. He wonders what, or if there even is a what, he is supposed to do now.

Silvy gets a little bit closer to Juarez in the chair with a smile. 'Finally!' She thinks happily.

Juarez smiles nervously back at her. He ponders scooting away a little more in the chair, but doesn't...Mostly he doesn't because if he did, he figures he'd just fall out of the chair and onto his little tail in the dusty, dirty floor.

With a yawn, Silvy lays her tired head on Juarez's lap and curls herself up in the chair. She closes the eyes and smiles at the welcoming warmth coming from Juarez and finally being with someone she really likes for a change.

Juarez looks wide-eyed at Silvy laying in his lap. 'Oh, snow-cones...' He silently thinks nervously. He then glances around the room as if he expects some help or advise to be somewhere in there, too. Then he looks at Silvy again with his bright-green eyes wide. Juarez then swallows a little and nervously puts his flippers around Silvy.

Silvy smiles and gets one of Juarez's flippers in hers. "You're doing great." She tells him really silently because she feels his tension. "There is nothing to be afraid of, I won't bite..." She says softly.

Juarez continues to look nervously at Silvy. "You're sure about that?" He asks silently, though with a slightly joking undertone as he tries to relax some.

Silvy looks at Juarez and nods. She then quickly gives him a kiss on his beak. She couldn't really help it, it had just been so tempting. She watches Juarez a bit curiously on how he reacts after that.

With his heart pounding wildly, Juarez looks at Silvy with even wider eyes and now with a trace of fear in them. He really had not expected her to kiss him on the beak, but he doesn't back away either.

With a smile, Silvy watches Juarez closely and then she kisses him again, a little longer this time.

Juarez smiles some a little goofily after Silvy's second kiss. He then finds some courage somewhere and kisses Silvy back on the beak.

Silvy kisses Juarez back somewhat harder. "Finally, finally, finally!" She thinks happily.

Juarez kisses Silvy back a little bit harder, too. He doesn't feel all that scared or nervous anymore. 'So...She must actually like me.' He thinks happily.

With a large smile, Silvy breaks the kiss and lays her head on Juarez's lap again. She yawns a little and closes her eyes.

Juarez sits back in the chair with a wide, slightly goofy smile. 'Wow...' He thinks silently and looks at Silvy. She looks so cute with her purple bow curled up in the chair beside him asleep. She reminds him momentarily of a stuffed animal of his he used to care a lot about...And still secretly does.

Silvy yawns again and then falls silently asleep. She gets one of Juarez's flippers in her bandaged one and brings it closely to her chest.

Juarez lets Silvy have his flipper and watches her sleep silently. He smiles at her and leans back into the wooden chair a bit more. He then closes his eyes, though he's still running on a lot of adrenaline which would make it hard to be able to actually go to sleep, but he tries to go to sleep anyway.

Silvy sleeps closely to Juarez. She is completely calm and happy and dreams a little with a smile.

Juarez starts to finally fall asleep. He snores some as he also happily dreams a little.

* * *

_We hope that you're enjoying this story so far! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Moving GPS Systems

**Chapter 11: Moving GPS Systems**

Suddenly, Silvy wakes up with a jolt and sits quickly upright. "The navigation system!" She exclaims a bit shocked and she quickly slides out of the cabin to her dad's car. She roughly opens the door and turns the car on. A small screen in the dashboard of the car, which is set on the radio, turns on and Silvy starts to press random buttons on the touch screen. Even though she had awoken with a start, she is now more asleep than awake and doesn't really have an idea of what she is doing whatsoever. She mutters some words a bit furiously under her breath as she turns on the extended gasometer and the automatic parking system. "Come one, come on!" She says impatiently to the little screen.

Juarez wakes up when Silvy had suddenly woken up with her exclamation about a navigation system. He gets groggily up out of the wooden chair and follows Silvy outside to the car with a small yawn. "The car has a GPS?" He asks sleepily as he sees her randomly pressing buttons. "Would you like me to try?" He asks as he stretches a little.

Silvy nods and then shifts a little to make room for Juarez. "My dad said it had..." She says silently with a yawn. "Please do..." She says sleepily.

Juarez nods and leans over Silvy in the car. He pushes some buttons on the touch screen and then looks back at Silvy. "Where should I have it take us to, señorita?" He asks.

"What about to l'aéroport*?" Silvy suggest sleepily with a yawn as she curls up in the passenger seat. She feels really tired and hasn't really completely woken yet from her last small nap.

"The what?" Juarez asks confused and looks at her. "Does that mean airport or something?" He asks as he thinks it sounded a bit like airport or aeropuerto, but he isn't a hundred percent sure.

Silvy yawns again and is almost asleep. "Place with planes..." She mutters silently before falling asleep in the passenger seat.

Juarez nods. "Okay." He says and glances back at Silvy. He sees that she is already asleep and smile a little. He then messes some more with the touch screen on the navigation system and gets it on the path towards the closest airport. 'I guess this means that I get to drive this time.' He thinks with a silent laugh and softly shuts his door. Juarez starts the car and starts following the route on the GPS.

Silvy curls herself even more up in the passengers seat and gets her beak in her flippers. She softly snores a little bit.

Juarez drives towards the airport with a small, silent yawn now and then. He wonders why they couldn't have waited until morning to figure out where they were and use the GPS.

_"Papa... Papa! Don't leave me! Please don't!" Silvy calls out to the closing door. Darkness and loneliness surrounds her... Accompanies her in this room. She waddles a bit away from the door and it disappears out of here sight. No walls, no door, no windows. Just nothing and the nothingness seems to close in around her. Breathing becomes harder for her. "No! Let me out! Help!"_

Silvy dreams in her nightmare. She yells loudly and panicky in her sleep and starts to shake from fear.

Juarez jumps a little when Silvy starts shouting in her sleep. He looks over at her. "Shh, it's okay..." He says softly and reaches over and tentatively strokes her. "It's just a nightmare..."

Silvy calms down some from Juarez's stroking. "Don't leave me..." She mumbles in her sleep.

"I won't." Juarez says softly and strokes Silvy a little more before returning his flipper to the steering-wheel. He can see the airport coming up and touches down a little more on the gas pedal.

"You won't?" Silvy asks silently as she wakes up a little. "Promise?" She silently adds.

Juarez glances over at Silvy. "Euhm, sure...I promise." He says quietly. 'Now what the rainbow snow-cone have I gotten myself into?' He silently wonders. He then drives into the parking-lot of the airport and parks the 'borrowed' car carefully.

Silvy immediately falls Juarez around his neck and gives him a kiss on his cheek. Juarez blushes a little from Silvy's kiss on his cheek. He then gets out of the car and Silvy follows him. She looks happily around at all the planes. "Which one are we going to take?" She asks happily as she kind of skips around him.

"Hmmm..." Juarez taps his beak in thought a little as he looks the planes over for a moment. He then sees one that looks good and points towards it. "That one there." He says and starts waddling towards it.

Silvy looks at the plane and nods. "Too bad it isn't purple..." She says silently and randomly as she follows Juarez towards it and looks it over. She thinks it looks like a gray and rather boring plane.

'So she would like to see a purple plane?' Juarez thinks and glances back at Silvy. 'Sounds like my type of chica really...' He waddles a bit further towards the gray plane. "There aren't normally any purple planes in most aeropuertos, señorita." He says.

"I know..." Silvy says a bit silently as she looks around the airport. "Maybe that is why it is always so boring in these places... It just lacks color!" She says.

Juarez laughs a little. "Maybe so, chica, maybe so." He says. He then picks the lock on the plane and opens it for Silvy. "Señoritas first." He says with a small mock bow.

Silvy laughs at Juarez and then gets into the plane. "Can I try to fly it again?" She asks eagerly as she gets out a manual on plane flying. "I promise I will use this, this time!" She shows the manual happily to Juarez.

Juarez looks a bit nervously at Silvy. "Euhm...Are you going to try flying it the same way as the last one?" He asks as he gets into the plane after her.

"No... I think..." Silvy says a bit silently. "I am thinking of turning switches now..." She adds.

Juarez thinks for a moment. "Umm...Maybe for a little after I get her up in the air..." He says with a small yawn.

Silvy looks at Juarez yawning. "But you're tired!" She brings up. "You can't fly."

Juarez shakes his head. No, señorita, you are mistaken. I'm not the least bit sueño*." Juarez says and hides another yawn. He actually feels very tired, but he's still not sure about letting her fly a plane when she can't really even safely drive a car.

With cringed eyes and her flippers folded, Silvy looks a bit angrily at Juarez. "Fine." She says shortly and gets into the co-pilot seat and buckles up.

Juarez nods and gets into the pilot's seat. He switches and pushes some buttons and switches and gets the plane up into the air. He then finds the auto-pilot and puts in the coordinates for New York, New York. Juarez sits back in his seat some and immediately feels really tired and sleepy. He looks over at Silvy. She still looks kind of angry, but Juarez is starting to think that maybe letting her watch the plane as he sleeps a little is a very tempting thought.

Silvy looks angrily out of the plane window. "I never get to have any fun..." She mutters a bit angrily and she remains sitting there with folded flippers.

Juarez looks over at her. "Um, señorita, do you think you could watch the plane for a little bit?" He asks her a bit silently as he hopes that he won't regret this decision later.

Silvy looks at Juarez with a happy look and then takes the plane manual out again. "Really?" She asks happily as she already shoves Juarez out of his seat.

"Ehum, really..." Juarez mumbles as he gets into the co-pilot seat. He lays it back and looks over at Silvy. "Wake me if it starts acting weird, or if we're approaching the airport." He yawns before pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on. He is asleep again almost instantaneously.

"Yay!" Silvy says silently and she starts reading the manual. After a couple of seconds she gets bored though and takes out her laptop. She starts playing one of her favorite movies while still keeping an eye on the plane.

Juarez sleeps soundly with a small snore now and then...Though that is until his nightmare starts.

_"Alejandro! No! It was, eh, just a joke! I wasn't actually going to harm Rachel! Honest!" Juarez says as he is forcefully escorted by a male, brown-eyed penguin not much larger than him. _

_"No, Juarez. I saw that knife and that vengeful look. You __**were**__ trying to kill her." Alejandro says. "And speaking of knives, I believe that I'll be taking this." Alejandro yanks Juarez's knife from the sheath. _

_"NO! Not Venganza! Alejandro, por favor!" Alejandro shakes his head. _

_"No, I'm sorry, primo*, but this is for the best." Alejandro then puts Juarez into a prison cell and closes the door. He then turns away. _

_"Alejandro!" Alejandro doesn't look back and instead walks away. _

Juarez, as he is curled up in the co-pilot seat, kicks and whimpers a little in his sleep. "No...No, I-I'm sorry, Alejandro! Come back!" He mutters in his sleep.

Silvy glances over at Juarez and puts her laptop away. "Honey... Everything is alright..." She says softly and soothingly and lets her non-bandaged flipper softly run over the feathers on his cheek.

Juarez turns over a little in the seat in his sleep. He rubs his beak and accidentally knocks his sunglasses so that they are now sitting crookedly on him.

Silvy smiles and softly puts the glasses back on him correctly and gives him a soft kiss on his head. She then goes back to watching the plane. Some light bulbs are flickering and Silvy starts pulling Juarez's flipper to wake him up. "Juarez, Juarez!" She says. "One of those irritating light thingys is doing... Ehm..." She says as she thinks what they are doing, but can't come up with anything. "Irritating things!" She follows up quickly and pulls harder at Juarez's flipper.

"Hmf?" Juarez mumbles with a small yawn and opens his eyes. He looks groggily at Silvy from over the top of his sunglasses.

"Light bulbs! They are doing irritating things!" Silvy says really loudly and a little bit panicked. She now roughly shakes Juarez to wake him up.

Juarez looks over at the light bulbs sleepily. He sees their blinking and is up and over at them quickly. "Oh, snow-cones...This isn't bueno..." He mutters and starts flipping things. He taps the fuel gauge and mutters something else in Spanish under his breath.

"Not bueno?!" Silvy repeats a bit panicked and afraid. "What's wrong? Are we going to die?!" She shifts quickly to the copilot seat and looks panicked at the plane and Juarez.

"Well...The plane's out of fuel..." Juarez says slowly. "So...I'd suggest buckling up for a nice little crash-landing...Heh." He says as he starts pressing and switching things and pulls back on the controls.

Silvy nods and quickly buckles herself up. "So we are going to die?" She asks panicky and in tears. "I don't want to die!" She cries.

Juarez glances over at Silvy as he fights with the plane. "We aren't going to die." He says a bit annoyedly. He isn't in the mood to listen to her panicking beside him as he's already using a lot of his concentration on the plane.

"We aren't?!" Silvy says still in panic. She grabs the seat and then closes her eyes. "I don't want to die..." She says silently as she still cries.

Juarez hears Silvy and sighs a little aggravatedly. He decides to try and ignore her. Juarez continues to fight with he plane for control. He sees the ground quickly approaching and has the plane drop it's landing gear. 'This is going to be a very bumpy landing...' He thinks silently.

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..." Silvy mumbles in some sort mantra. "Please..." She continues to sit in the plane with her eyes closed and grabs the seat really tightly with her flippers.

The plane hits the ground very roughly and takes out a few trees as it does so. Juarez continues to wrestle with the controls as the plane skids across the ground. It finally comes to a stop and Juarez sits back in the pilot's seat with a small, silent, and relieved sigh. "Told you we weren't going to die..." He mutters to Silvy.

Silvy doesn't hear Juarez and continues to hold on to her seat. "I really don't want to die!" She cries.

Juarez looks at Silvy. "Señorita! The plane has stopped and you're not dead!" He says a bit loudly at her.

Silvy opens her eyes and looks at Juarez. "We aren't?" She asks a bit silently.

"Well, do you feel dead?" Juarez asks with a small yawn and a slightly amused look at her.

"I don't know... I have never been dead to know how it feels." Silvy says as she looks at Juarez. "Have you?" She asks a bit jokingly.

Juarez shrugs. "I've been close enough before to guess what it'd feel like." He says. "Though at the moment I believe I more know what sleepiness feels like." He says with another yawn and a small laugh.

Silvy gives a small laugh too. "Well, maybe you should sleep some... On a different note, do you have any idea where we are?" She asks as she looks around.

"Francia*, just outside of Paris I think." Juarez yawns and leans back in the seat. He puts his sunglasses back on from where they had fallen off from crash-landing the plane.

"Oh, c'est magnifique*!" Silvy says enthusiastically and looks happily around. "Can we stay here for a bit?" She asks happily.

"I guess..." Juarez says with a yawn as he is already half-asleep. He closes his eyes with his shades on and puts his flippers behind his head.

Silvy looks at him with a small smile and then softly gives him a kiss on his head. "Thank you for saving us..." She says softly and then goes on to looking at the radio-communicator in the plane.

Juarez smiles a little and then falls completely asleep.

* * *

_Translations Spanish:_

_* Sueño : tired_

_* Primo : cousin_

_* Francia : France_

_Translations French: _

_* L'aéroport : the airport_

_* C'est magnifique : that's wonderful_


End file.
